Omar El-Saeidi (drugi wymiar)
Postać stworzona specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Omar jest kuzynem Baljeeta. Jest mieszkańcem drugiego wymiaru. Jego odpowiednikiem jest Omar El-Saeidi. Wygląd To chłopak o typowej indyjskiej urodzie. Jest szczupły i wysoki. Ma dość długie nogi, które pomagają mu szybko biegać. Jest przystojny i stara się to podkreślać. Zawsze chodzi dumny i wyprostowany. Ma ciemną skórę i proste, czarne włosy, na tyle długie, by mógł je stawiać na jeża. Ubiera się zazwyczaj w ciemne, czarne rzeczy lub ubrania ze wzorem moro. Ma brązowe oczy i lekko zadarty, dość duży nos. Nosi czarne rękawiczki. Charakter Jest tchórzliwy, choć nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Zgrywa wszechwiedzącego i lubi się pysznić. Często zarywa do dziewczyn. Można powiedzieć, że ma dwie twarze. Zazwyczaj jest arogancki i chce sprawiać wrażenie wszechstronnie wykształconego i dzielnego. Jednakże gdyby spotkało go jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, pierwszy by uciekał. Nie bierze udziału w niebezpiecznych akcjach. Często wymiguje się od wzięcia udziału we większych przedsięwzięciach. Udaje wtedy, że ma coś ważnego do roboty, a w rzeczywistości zwyczajnie się boi. Ciekawostki *Jest zakochany w Ginger. *Ma uczulenie na rzodkiewki. *Nie lubi zwierząt i w przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika, nie ma papugi. *Potrafi jeździć motocyklem, marzy mu się branie udziału w rajdach. *Jak był mały, w tajemnicy przymierzał spódnice mamy. *W tajemnicy lubi malować paznokcie, dlatego zawsze nosi czarne rękawiczki, aby inni o tym nie wiedzieli. *Śpiewa pod prysznicem. *Stawianie włosów na jeża zajmuje mu godzinę. *Zawsze wykręcał się z uczestniczenia w większych akcjach, mówiąc, że musi posprzątać toaletę. Kiedy liderka RO się o tym dowiedziała, faktycznie kazała mu sprzątać toalety. *Często śnią mu się schody nie mające końca/tunele nie mające końca/studnie bez dna itp. Fobie *Jego największą fobią są Normboty. Nie lubi z nimi stawać twarzą w twarz. Boi się uczestniczyć w misjach, kiedy wie, że w miejscu, w które wyruszają członkowie RO, "roi się" od Normbotów. *Jego kolejnym lękiem jest to, że ktoś dowie się, że on (albo jego brat) należy do RO. Omar boi się, że kiedy to się wyda, on i jego rodzina będą narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo. *Kolejną rzeczą jakiej El-Saeidi się obawia, jest to, że wyjdzie na jaw jego największy sekret - to, że maluje paznokcie. *Omar jest zakochany w Ginger i boi się przed nią skompromitować. Hobby *Jego pasją są motocykle. Zawsze marzył by kupić własny motor i brać udział w wyścigach lub rajdach. Mimo dość nerwowego charakteru i tchórzliwego usposobienia, Omar nie boi się zawrotnych prędkości, a wręcz przeciwnie - uwielbia je. *Kolejną rzeczą, którą można nazwać czymś w rodzaju hobby, jest popisywanie się przed dziewczynami. *Omar mimo iż jest chłopakiem, często zachowuje się jak dziewczyna. Lubi przymierzać różne stroje, spędza godziny przed lusterkiem by uczesać się "na jeża", a także (co skrzętnie ukrywa) lubi malować paznokcie. Historia Kiedy Omar był dzieckiem, wraz z rodzicami i rodzeństwem przyjechali z Indii do Danville w odwiedziny do rodziny Tijnerów. Ostatniego dnia, kiedy rodzina El-Saeidi miała wracać do domu, Danville zostało zaatakowane przez armię Normbotów. Zatrzymały pracę na lotniskach i innych środkach komunikacji miejskiej uniemożliwiając ludziom wyjazd z miasta. Tym samym uniemożliwiły rodzinie Omara powrót do domu. Rodzice hindusa próbowali dogadać się z Normbotami i wyjaśnić im, że nie są mieszkańcami Danville tylko Indii, lecz roboty nie chciały ich wypuścić. El-Saeidi prosili nawet o spotkanie z Dundersztycem, lecz to na nic się zdało. Byli zmuszeni zamieszkać w Danville. Początkowo El-Saeidi mieszkali w domu Tijnerów, dopiero potem udało im się wybudować własny domek. Musieli pogodzić się z myślą, że na dobre utknęli w Danville i, że będą zmuszeni pozostać tu na stałe. Mimo dość niekorzystnej sytuacji, Baljeet pozostawał w kontakcie z kuzynostwem. To on wkręcił Omara i jego brata Aruna do Ruchu Oporu. Ot tej chwili Arun zaczął brać czynny udział w bitwach i zasadzkach. Omar też się popisywał, lecz nie brał tak czynnego udziału w akcjach RO, jak jego brat, gdyż zwyczajnie się bał. Relacje 'Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar)' Początkowo kuzyni byli w bardzo dobrych stosunkach. Omar strasznie szanował Baljeeta, a Baljeet pomagał mu i jego rodzinie przystosować się do życia w Danville. To Baljeet wkręcił Omara do RO. Wszystko zmieniło się kiedy Omar zakochał się w Ginger, po czym dowiedział się, że ona jest zakochana w Baljeecie. Wtedy zaczął traktować kuzyna jak rywala i zaczął się do niego chłodno odnosić. Baljeet nie wiedział z czego wynika zmiana nastawienia kuzyna do niego, jednak odkąd zdobył wysokie stanowisko w RO, nie miał czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. 'Irving Du Bois (drugi wymiar)' Irving jest jednym z przyjaciół Omara. Omar uważa Irvinga za nieco głupkowatego i twierdzi, że kumplując się z kimś takim lepiej wypada w oczach innych. Mimo to, często zwierza się Irvingowi ze swoich sekretów. Irving nieco pobłażliwie traktuje Omara i jego zachowanie. Czasem naśmiewa się z niego, kiedy ten wymiguje się od jakiś zadań. Najczęściej jednak robi to w sposób żartobliwy, dzięki czemu między chłopakami nie dochodzi do kłótni. 'Lolita - siostra' Omar oraz jego brat Arun są opiekuńczy w stosunku do młodszej siostry. Ukrywają przed nią to, że należą do RO, ze względu na jej bezpieczeństwo. Lolita urodziła się już w Okręgu Trzech Stanów w Danville, dlatego nie zna Indii. Omar często opowiada jej o tym kraju i uczy jej ojczystego języka. 'Klarisa Windy (drugi wymiar)' Omar nie jest zainteresowany Klarisą jak jego odpowiednik. Prawdopodobnie nawet jej nie zna. Ona także nie zwraca na Omara uwagi. Wystąpienia *Sacrum 250px|right **Zrujnowane marzenia **Horyzont zdarzeń Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - bohaterowie